Live The Life
by Chrissytina
Summary: Set after the Season finale. Kate finally get back to the beach from the radio tower. Skate.


**Hi! I thought I would write a fic set after the finale and here it is! Please review for suggestions or comments or anything really!**

**Chapter 1**

Walking through the overgrown jungle, Kate walked behind the rest of the group to reflect about what happened in the past hours. They were finally going to get rescued. She thought about the life she would have once she got of the island, would she be with Sawyer? Or wouldn't it work out? Then it hit her, none of it would even happen, she was going to prison. All the years of running and close calls were all for nothing they were going to finally put her where she was suppose to belong, behind bars. Probably for life. She didn't regret it, killing Wayne was probably one of the right things she did in her life. She didn't just do it for herself she did it for her mom, when her mother rejected her she felt like she carry on any longer.

"We're nearly here guys! Just 20 more minutes." Jack yelled over the group interrupting Kate's thoughts.

Everyone cheered except Kate. Soon they were going to arrive at the beach and there will be rescue boats waiting for them. Everyone would get to their happy lives and live like the island never existed and carry on with life, Kate of course wouldn't be able to do that. The island had become her home, it was the longest time she stayed in one place since she was on the run and for the first time in her life she felt safe here. With all the Others and wild animals, she actually felt safe.

Kate looked up and found they were at the beach already. She searched the area. The damage wasn't as bad as she expected, she looked towards her tent. It was gone. They used her tent as one of the traps and now she had nowhere to sleep. She saw Sawyer at his tent drinking a can of beer, she was considering whether to approach but she decided against it. She would deal with him once she sorted out a place to sleep.

Sawyer saw the group arriving at the beach and had an urge to look and see if Kate was ok but he chose not to. He just continued to read his book and drink his beer hoping it would distract him.

xoxoxoxox

Few hours later Kate found herself sitting down the beach staring out to sea. She had been doing that a lot lately and found it therapeutic whenever she had a problem. Sun came up to Kate and sat beside her. They didn't say anything to each other but enjoyed each others company.

"You should talk to him." Sun said, breaking the silence between them.

"Who?" she asked innocently.

"Sawyer."

"Why would I need to talk to him?"

"You are not yourself."

"How do you know that I'm not myself?" she asked the woman confused.

"You are doing what I did when me and Jin were apart."

"And what was that?"

"Sitting here, staring out to sea, looking at nothing in particular." She paused and turned to look at Kate. "Speak to him. If you don't you might regret it when it's too late."

"He won't listen to me."

"He will."

"Sawyer is not like other people."

"He will listen to you." Sun repeated, "He loves you."

"How do you-"

"He looks at you the way Jin looks at me everyday. It's the look of love." Sun smiled at Kate. Kate didn't say anything she just digested the things Sun just said. Sun patted Kate on the shoulder and slowly walked away leaving her.

xoxoxoxox

Sawyer glanced down the beach. There was a pile of bodies needed burying and he decided to build a grave for them to take his mind of things. He strode towards the kitchen that was still intact and grabbed the spade. Kate was making some breakfast, they both acknowledged each other but they didn't say anything. Deep down Kate was glad Sawyer was unharmed she didn't know what she would do if he was injured or worse. Last time that happened she felt like the world had gone crazy and couldn't deal with it. They both took a quick glance at each other and she saw Sawyer caught her catching a glimpse of him and she quickly looked away, she could feel her face was red and her heart all of a suddenly was beating more faster.

Sawyer mental kicked himself for even peeking a look towards Kate. When he caught her looking towards him and quickly looking away embarrassed, he smirked at her embarrassment and grabbed the spade and walked away. Kate closed her eyes for a moment. She was struggling to control her emotions.

"Sawyer!" she yelled, unable to control herself.

Sawyer stopped and smiled at her outburst and slowly turned to face her. He nearly fell back from the sudden impact of Kate body against his, her arms wrapped around his neck as if she was hold for her dear life. He dropped his spade and wrapped his arms around Kate's back. All the anger he had against her were all gone, he didn't know how he could be angry at someone like Kate. He slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, savouring it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I shouldn't have gotten angry with you."

"You had every right to be angry with me. I wouldn't let you go with me. If the tables were turned then I would have acted like that." He replied, they were still clinging onto each other.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he asked puzzled. _Did she know about the real Sawyer?_

"About you protecting me." She pulled her face away from Sawyer's shoulder and looked at his face. "You could have just told me, I would have understood." She spoke softly.

"Who told you that?"

"Jack." She smiled.

"How the hell did Jack know?"

"He just knows ok?"

"So… you two had a great time without me eh? Caught up like old times?"

"Sawyer…" she moved her hands from his shoulders and cupped his face, "Me and Jack never happened. Yes I kissed him. _Once_." She quickly added when she saw Sawyer shocked expression. "But I don't love him. Maybe as a friend."

"Who do you love then? Cuz I think Hurley is not over-"

"You, you jerk." She tiptoed on her feet and kissed Sawyer on the lips. It was slow at first then it became more passionate. Kate hands dropped from his face and went around his neck. They felt like the world had stopped and they were the only people on the island.

"Eww. Why don't you two get a room?" they heard Hurley yelling towards them.

They reluctantly broke away. They slowly opened their eyes and smiled at each other. Kate reached for Sawyer's hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Come on." She dragged Sawyer with her further down the beach.

"Where we goin'?" he asked

"Here." She stopped walking and sat down. "What? Sit with me."

"Ok." He sat down next her and they looked out towards the ocean.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she leaned her body against his.

"You're beautiful." He softly answered.

"I love you." She replied.

She never knew the saying them words would just flow easily out of her mouth.

"Love you too." He wrapped his arms around Kate and she moved more closer towards him.

They were a couple now, and maybe now after everything, they would get to live the life they always wanted. Together.

**Should I continue? Or leave it as it is?**


End file.
